


Bandsgiving

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:29:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21593593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex gets sick on Thanksgiving while also on the road.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Bandsgiving

As much as the boys in All Time Low preferred to be at home with their loved ones for Thanksgiving, sometimes their touring schedule just didn’t allow it. This was one of those years, but they were all excited this time around, all because of what they had planned.   
Their last show before Thanksgiving was in Minnesota, so they decided to have their meal at a local restaurant that they loved, then do some Black Friday shopping Thursday night in the Mall of America. For the two weeks leading up to it, they all couldn’t stop talking about how excited they were. They were all glad to spend this Thanksgiving with each other, since they were a family at this point, as well.  
Unfortunately, Alex’s body had some other plans. He woke up on the morning of Thanksgiving covered in his own sweat, but was still shivering, achy, congested, and had a sore throat. He couldn’t believe that he just had to come down with something now of all times.   
Instead of getting to spend the day with his second family, he’d probably be spending it all alone in his bunk, while his friends went out and had a good time. As much as he wanted to sulk and feel bad for himself in his bed, Alex knew that the smart thing to do would be to get up and get himself some medicine so he could recover as soon as possible, since they still had quite a bit of touring to do within the next few weeks.   
He forced himself up and wrapped his blanket around himself before walking out to the front lounge.  
“Hey Alex, happy Thanksgiving!” Jack exclaimed as Alex walked into the front of the bus. Alex opened his mouth to reply, but instead doubled over as he broke into a coughing fit. Jack immediately got up to help his friend. He helped Alex stand up, then took him over to a seat near the table.  
“Geez, you look like shit,” Rian stated.  
“Well, good morning and happy Thanksgiving to you, too,” Alex muttered, sneezing into his arm. Jack put his hand to Alex’s forehead.  
“You feel really warm. I’m going to go get the thermometer,” Jack sated, getting up.  
“When did you start feeling bad?” Zack asked.  
“I guess this morning. I felt a bit tired yesterday, but I didn’t really think much of it,” Alex admitted as Jack walked back into the room, thermometer in hand.   
He gave it to Alex who immediately used it. Right after it beeped, Alex handed it back to Jack as he burst into another coughing fit. Zack rubbed Alex’s back until he was okay again.  
“100.5, that’s pretty high,” Jack stated, sounding concerned for his friend.  
“Man, of course I get sick today of all days. I guess I’ll just be spending my Thanksgiving in the back, alone and trying not to cough my lungs up,” Alex said, sounding upset.  
“What? No dude, we can spend the day here with you,” Rian replied.  
“No, we’ve had this planned for weeks, I couldn’t ask you guys to miss out on everything, all because of me,” Alex replied.  
“Well, we planned this day so we could all be together, we’re not just going to leave you here. Besides, you need people to take care of you,” Jack countered.  
“Well, I appreciate it, but I don’t want you guys to feel like you have to stay. I can probably manage on my own,” Alex argued. Seconds later, he broke into a sneezing fit, which made his nose run.   
Since there were no tissues, he put a hand on his nose to stop it from running. Jack laughed as he grabbed a paper towel and handed it to his friend.   
“Yeah, you can definitely take care of yourself,” Zack said sarcastically.  
“We should probably try to get a hotel so you can be more comfortable,” Rian said, opening up his laptop.  
“You don’t have to go through all of that trouble for me,” Alex replied.  
“It’s fine, man. Besides, I’m sure that all of us want to be cozier,” Zack assured.  
“Why don’t I make you some tea?” Jack suggested.  
“I’d really like that, thanks,” Alex replied with a small smile. Jack quickly heated up some water, then put it into a mug, along with a honey lemon teabag. He gave it to Alex, who slowly started to sip at it.   
Rian stepped out of the room to call a hotel that was close to them that seemed to have some space available. Not much later, he walked back out to the front with a big smile on his face.   
“There’s a hotel about twenty minutes from here, but they only have one room with two queen beds. I told them that’d be fine. There’s also a Panera next to it, so we can get some lunch, and get some soup for Alex,” Rian explained.  
“Thank you, Rian,” Alex replied. Rian just smiled before going to tell the driver what was going on.   
Once they got to the hotel, Jack got his things, as well as Alex’s, then they went to check into the hotel. The walk from the bus to the hotel was very short, but the weather made Alex’s chills feel stronger, which Jack noticed.   
He put his arm around Alex to warm him up some, which Alex greatly appreciated. Once they got up to their room, Alex got right into bed, pulling the covers up high to combat his chills.  
“We’ll go to the Panera to get food, you stay here with Alex,” Rian told Jack before walking out of the room with Zack. Jack kicked off his shoes and climbed into the bed with Alex, who quickly scooted away from him.  
“Hey, I came in here so I could keep you warm,” Jack stated.  
“I don’t want to get you sick,” Alex replied. Jack scooted next to Alex and wrapped him into a hug.  
“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me. I just want to help you out some,” Jack explained.  
“Thanks, man. In that case, can you get me a box of tissues?” Alex asked.  
“Sure, man,” Jack said. He got a new box from the bathroom, then gave it to Alex who quickly used one. Seconds later, he started to cough again, and it made his throat sting even more.  
“Man, you sound really sick,” Jack stated, going to hug Alex again.  
“Yeah, I feel terrible,” Alex said. He snuggled into Jack, still feeling really cold. Jack could feel Alex shaking some, which worried him.  
“Do you want another blanket or hoodie?” Jack offered.  
“Yes, but if you get up, I’ll be even more cold, so I’ll be fine for now,” Alex decided. Not much later, Rian and Zack came back with two big bags from Panera.  
“Okay, we got you a sandwich Jack. Alex, we got you a cup of chicken noodle soup,” Rian explained.  
“Sounds good. Can you get Alex a hoodie or blanket? He’s cold but won’t let me get up,” Jack asked.  
“Yeah, here’s one of each,” Zack said, giving both things to Alex.   
“Thanks,” Alex said, coughing some.  
“You hungry, Alex?” Jack asked.  
“Not really, but I’ll try to eat anyway,” Alex replied. Rian handed Alex his food, then sat on the other bed with Zack as they all started to eat their food.  
“Happy Thanksgiving,” Zack said to his friends.  
“Same to you guys,” Jack said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.   
“I still think that you guys should’ve just gone out without me,” Alex said.  
“Hell no, we’re not going to just going to leave you to suffer,” Rian replied.  
“Yeah, and this way we can be all together like we’d planned,” Jack added. Alex smiled as he continued to eat his soup. By the time everyone was done eating, it was about five in the afternoon.  
“Are you guys going shopping?” Alex asked, laying back down once his food trash was taken from him.  
“Rian and Zack are, I’m staying here with you,” Jack replied.  
“Jack, you should go, you’ve been excited about this for the longest time,” Alex said with a cough.  
“No, I’m staying here with you. We can watch some movies, and I won’t have to worry about being trampled by crazy shoppers. That reminds me, good luck, you two,” Jack said, facing Rian and Zack.  
“Thanks, we probably won’t be out all night or anything. We just want to see what there is, and Jack didn’t really care to do that,” Zack explained.  
“We’ll see you guys later. Text us if you need anything,” Rian said, before walking out of the room with Zack. Suddenly, Alex broke into a coughing fit, and Jack rubbed his back.  
“How’re you feeling?” Jack asked.  
“Still pretty shitty, to be honest. My throat really hurts, and I can’t seem to get warm, no matter what I do. Also, I feel really guilty about everything,” Alex explained.  
“Alex, there’s nothing to feel guilty about. I chose to stay here with you. If I’d really wanted to go out, I would’ve. I think that this is way more important,” Jack replied.  
“I know, I just can’t help it. We all had such a great day planned, and it got all fucked up because of me,” Alex said with a sneeze.  
“None of us are mad at you over this, it’s not like you wanted to get sick. Hey, why don’t we play a video game to get your mind off of this?” Jack suggested.   
“We don’t have a console in here,” Alex replied,  
“Not in here, but we do on the bus,” Jack replied.   
“I don’t think I can go all the way back to the bus right now, I feel really achy,” Alex stated.  
“You don’t have to. I’ll be right back,” Jack said with a grin before leaving the room.  
“Jack, what’re-“ Alex cut himself off by coughing again. once he’d calmed down some, Jack came back in, holding a bag.  
“Watch this!” Jack exclaimed. He pulled out the Wii from the bus and started to hook it up to the TV. Once it was ready, he turned on the TV, and gave Alex a controller.  
“Thanks for doing this, Jack. What game should we play?” Alex asked, slowly starting to sit up some.  
“Mario Kart?” Jack suggested.  
“Sure,” Alex replied. Jack put the game in, then sat on the bed with Alex. After picking their characters, they started to play. They ended up playing for a couple of hours, with Jack winning most of the time.  
“Hell yeah, that’s another win for me!” Jack exclaimed as Alex rolled his eyes.  
“Shut up, you’re only winning so much because I’m sick,” Alex replied.  
“Yeah, sure, or maybe, I just kick ass at this game!” Jack smugly replied as Alex blew his nose. Seconds later, the door to the room opened, and Rian and Zack walked through it, holding lots of bags.  
“We’re back!” Zack exclaimed.  
“Hey, you guys brought the Wii in! How’re you feeling, Alex?” Rian asked.  
“Not great, my throat kills, and I just can’t seem to shake this-“ Alex cut himself off with a coughing fit, and Jack rubbed his back again until it finally went away.  
“I was going to say cough,” Alex finished in a raspy voice.  
“Sorry to hear that, man. We got you some stuff that may help you to feel a bit better,” Zack said, bringing a bag over to Alex.  
“You guys got me something?” Alex asked.  
“Just open it!” Rian exclaimed. Alex opened the bag and saw the pair of Vans he planned to buy that night.  
“Oh my god, I’ve been wanting these forever! Thank you, guys, so much!” Alex exclaimed.  
“They were super marked down, so we grabbed them for you,” Rian replied.  
“There’s one more thing in there,” Zack added. Alex opened the bag again and saw a big hoodie.  
“We thought you could really use this to help with your chills,” Rian stated.  
“You guys are awesome, thank you so much,” Alex said with a smile.  
“No problem, man. We got you something, too, Jack,” Zack said, giving Jack a different bag. Jack opened it and pulled out a Home Alone sweatshirt.  
“This is awesome, thanks guys!” Jack exclaimed.  
“You’re welcome. We also got a new game for the Wii, and maybe we should break it out now, sine you brought the Wii in!” Rian said.  
“Are you up for that, Alex?” Jack asked his friends.  
“Hell yeah, let’s do it!” Alex exclaimed, before breaking into a sneezing fit.  
“Woah, don’t get too excited,” Jack joked. Rian set up the new game, then got controllers for Zack and himself before sitting at the foot of his bed. They were about ten minutes into the game when Alex paused it.  
“Why’d you pause it, Alex? Do you need something?” Jack asked his friend.  
“I just wanted to thank you guys again. I’m still sorry that we didn’t get to have the Thanksgiving we planned on having, but you guys made today a great day for me, even though I feel like I’m dying. It just really means a lot to me,” Alex said.  
“No problem, man,” Zack stated.  
“Yeah, the point of today was to spend it together, so I’m glad we still could,” Rian said.  
“Besides, we know you’d do the same for any of us,” Jack added.  
“You guys are the best,” Alex said with a smile.   
“We try. Now, back to kicking some ass!” Jack exclaimed as Alex resumed the game. They spent the rest of their night playing their new game.   
It certainly wasn’t the Thanksgiving they’d planned on having, but they didn’t care because they could still spend it together.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Thanksgiving, everyone! Sorry to post this so early, but I won't be home all day due to work, family and going out later, so I wanted to get this up now! This is my favorite of the four Thanksgiving stories I wrote- I thought of the plot about two months ago, so I've been waiting to share it since then! I'm super thankful for all of you guys, and the increase in requests I've been getting, it all means so much and I love writing for you guys, so please continue to send ideas in! Thank you so much for reading! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
